


The Riker Maneuver

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: Lance is throwing a last minute Halloween party. Luckily, Shiro has (kind of, sort of, almost) matching costumes for himself and Keith. [Shiro/Keith, Hunk/Lance, AU and VERY indulgent]





	

Title: The Riker Maneuver  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith, Hunk/Lance  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Obligatory "everyone is living a happy life and is okay" AU, tbh. ;; This is part of a bigger AU (where Keith is a PhD student and Shiro helps manage a bookstore), but idk if I'll expand beyond this. 

\--

Keith wished that he could say that he didn’t find his boyfriend striding into the kitchen in red/black spandex and a fake beard hot as heck, but here was, ogling Shiro as he re-glued the right side of his beard to his face.

“I wish Lance had let me know a little sooner that he was throwing a party for Halloween,” Shiro grumbled as he finished his task, taking care not to get glue on his costume or prosthetic arm. “I could have grown my beard in.”

“Hm.” Keith did his best to feign indifference as he grabbed a soda from the fridge. “Which one are you again?”

Shiro gave him The Look. “I’m Commander William Riker, Keith. First Officer to Captain Jean-Luc Picard. You’ve watched me watch _Star Trek_ countless times; you must have learned some of this through osmosis by this point.”

“Shiro, your precious franchise is made up of four TV shows—”

“Five, Keith. Don’t forget _Enterprise._ ”

“Five shows, and a ton of movies.” Keith popped open his drink, then took a long sip. “I can’t keep track of them all.”

“Point taken,” Shiro sighed, double checking on the fudge cooling on the counter (as much as Shiro had complained about short notice, he had a costume and homemade snacks ready). “I’m sorry. I get so into my space operas, I forget that not everyone loves them as much as I do.”

“Hey, if I didn’t like you rambling about your Treks, I wouldn’t be living with you.” Keith took another sip. “Anyways, are you going to do the thing where he sits down?”

Oops.

The glee on Shiro’s face was almost too much. “I knew you liked the show, too!”

“Shiro, the only reason I ever noticed that was because you keep pointing it out when the actor does it!” Keith huffed, running a hand through his hair. Whatever. He had papers to grade. And write. And read. Time to change the subject. “Do you need anything else for your costume?”

Shiro shook his head as he headed to their tiny living room for his jacket. “Pidge said she’d loan me her old trombone, so I’m going to pick that up when I meet her there.” The grey jacket made for a dull, bulky contrast against the brightly colored jumpsuit. “You know, Lance said I could bring my boyfriend.”

“Thanks, but I was hoping to use tonight to get caught up on grading and planning.” The end of the semester was getting closer, and Keith could not afford to fall behind. 

“Of course.” Shiro’s voice was soft. “I’ll just, um, grab the fudge, and wait for Hunk to pick me up.”

Guilt washed over Keith. Of course Shiro wanted to do the romantic thing and go to the party together. And while crowds weren’t really his thing, Keith… rather liked the idea of some down time with Shiro. It was just he was busy and… and forget it, he could get caught up over the weekend.”

“Hold on, Commander.” Keith intercepted Shiro, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “I’m coming along after all.”

Shiro’s smile made it all worth it. “Great! And guess what, I even have a costume for you.”

\--

“Don’t feel bad, Shiro. Even I didn’t know that Lance was throwing this party, and I’m his husband. He wanted us to do matching costumes, but I couldn’t do that and bake and decorate, ya know?” 

“And he wanted me to create “the playlist of awesome,” so this is all I had time for.” Pidge pointed to her green cat ears grouchily.

“So what songs did Lance pick?” Shiro asked.

“Pfft. As vengeance, I tossed out his suggestions and selected twenty of my favorite death metal songs.”

“Hmm.” Keith’s voice was muffled. “This is why I don’t cross you, Pidge.”

Pidge patted Keith’s arm warmly. “Exactly, Keith. Exactly.”

“Anyways.” Hunk held the front door open for the guests. “This year, I’m James Kirk’s spouse.”

“Speaking of James Kirk…” Lance bounded up to them, clad in a gold shirt and black pants. He embraced Hunk, kissing his left cheek. “You’re the Spock to my Kirk, darlin’.”

Hunk considered that. “I’m more practical and keep you in check, so yeah, I can see that. But Lance, it’s time to say hello to our friends.”

“Hey, Commander Shirogane! Hey, Pidge cat!” Lance smiled at them both, but his gaze falter when he saw Keith. “Um, are you Godzilla?”

“What? No. Lance, you’re Kirk. You should know this.” Lance couldn’t see it behind the mask, but Keith was glaring at him. “I’m a Gorn. Specifically, I’m Commander Riker’s hot Gorn boyfriend.”

“We’re very happy,” Shiro assured Lance as he pulled Keith (who was wearing his Gorn mask, a red sweatshirt, and jeans) closer to him.

 

\--

For those who do not watch Star Trek: Riker's actor has a very unique way of sitting in TNG. if you YouTube "Riker maneuver," you should get a working idea of what I mean. Riker also plays a mean trombone, which is why Shiro wanted to borrow one from Pidge (and yes, Lance did convince Shiro to play, and yes, Shiro was terrible at it).

Gorns are lizard aliens, and Kirk basically spent one episode fighting one.


End file.
